Mar de Conflitos
by IceHana
Summary: Supostamente seria só mais uma saída de amigos, mas para duas amigas essa foi o que gerou a maior mudança das suas vidas...
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal, esta é a nossa 1ª fic, esperamos que gostem )

Legenda:

- Fala das personagens

'expressao ironica ou forma de compaçao'

"pensamentos das personagens"

--/-- - Mudança de espaço físico

Mar de Conflitos:

Cap.1- A Saída

Estava uma rapariga deitada na sua cama, a fitar o tecto branco do seu quarto,enquanto fazia caretas pensava o que haveria de fazer em plena noite de sexta-feira, ela se perguntava se iria ficar em casa a escutar os dramas de sua mãe com o seu novo namorado, "mais novo 8 anos --' que podia ser bem o seu namorado" realmente a sua mae tinha nascido com o bumbum virado para lua, pois Kakashi ,o seu novo namorado,tinha 27 anos, corpo bem definido,olhos pretos,cabelo prateado,simpático,divertido,enfim um pedaço de mau caminho do qual a sua mãe desfruta.

- Aff a minha vida tá mesmo monótona, nem aquela porquinha para me ligar para fazermos algo -.-

--/--

Enquanto isso uma jovem loira com olhos azuis, de 19 anos estava em frente ao seu computador prateado a cuscar o orkut de uns amigos quando encontra um grupo que lhe chama a atençao, pois nele estava uma foto com um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, seu amigo que estava a praticar capoeira na praia, esse rapaz era o naruto. Quando se lembra de contar a descoberta à sua melhor amiga, a testuda.

--/--

Começa a tocar o telemóvel de sakura:

(Zion ft.Akon - The Way She Moves- toque do telemóvel da sakura)

- Oi Inoooooooooooo!!- diz a sakura

- Oi testudinha! Não sabes o que eu descobri xD

- Bem quando começas assim, ai vem bomba xD diz la porquinha :P

- Bem eu andava a cuscar o orkut quando encontrei uma foto do nosso amigo naruto adivinha a fazer o que??

- Não me digas que era ele estava a fazer caretas novamente com o 'seu melhor amigo' : o ramén -.-'

- Hahaha não! Ele estava num grupo de capoeira :O

- :O não

- Sim

- Não, deves ter visto mal -.-' o naruto é muito trapalhão para praticar isso, ja lhe é dificil se manter em pé, quanto mais a fazer golpes de capoeira -.- oh porquinha acho que estás a precisar usar lentes de contacto xD

- Oh testuda estou a falar a sério era o naruto sim!! Eu sei bem o que eu vejo tá -.-

- Hmmm ok ok ... hmm inozinha minha amiga do coração n.n

- Mau mas o que é que tu queres? /

- Eu??:O Ó nadaaaaaaaa n.n' por acaso não estás... bem... aborrecida em casa ? :D

- Ohhhhhhh testudinha... por acaso estou xD

- Então...

- Então eu vou aí ter contigo, ahhh mas ficas já avisada que hoje tenho vontade de arrasar, não estou para ir outra vez aquele clube onde fomos a última vez, e da qual para além de termos sido assediadas por uns putos,ainda tivemos que aturar aquelas gajas a tentarem dançarem melhor que nós...Por isso testuda eu escolho onde vamos :P

- Ok ok porquinha, tudo desde que saia de casa, não tou a fim de ouvir a minha querida mommy com o bom do kakashi -.-

- Aii testuda quando é que tu percebes que ele tá afim da tua 'mommy' logo tens que o 'aturar' na tua casa, bem pelo menos até ele olhar para mais alguém fora dela xD

- Oh eu sei mas ino digamos que ele... desconcerta-me :s - respondeu corando

- Uhuhuh para desconcertar a senhorita Haruno Sakura é preciso ter um certo 'charme' xD

- LOOOL vá vem mas é ter aqui a casa que já me estou a passar xD

- Ok ok te ja paixão xD

- Kiss

--/--

Ino pegou na sua mala, colocou lá umas 'quantas' peças de roupa e pediu à sua mãe para ir leva-la há casa da haruno.

Chegando lá veio abrir a porta um Kakashi sem blusa, que mostrava os seus abdominais definidos. Ino ficou estática, e começou a sentir as suas bochechas a escaldarem.

- Pois não? – Perguntou kakashi

- a...a...a...sa..sakura está? – perguntou uma ino completamente sem jeito.

- Ah a sakura, acho que está no quarto, entra que eu vou chama-la – respondeu kakashi com um sorriso sexy nos lábios, pois tinha percebido o efeito que provocara em ino.

--/--

Sakura estava em frente ao espelho a visualizar o seu top novo azul marinho estilo cai-cai, ao mesmo tempo que dançava ao som da música da rádio. Estava tão animada que não escutou o bater na porta.

Kakashi foi chamar a sakura, bateu na porta e entrou, deparando-se com uma sakura a dançar somente com uma lingerie sexy.

Sakura sentiu uma presença no seu quarto e virou-se com tudo, automaticamente ficou supresa e corada, pois não é todos os dias que encontra um homem no seu quarto assim sem mais nem menos.

- O..o que raios tu estás aqui a fazer ? :S ... Ainda mais sem blusa – sussurou esta ultima parte mais para si do que para o proprio kakashi.

- eu...eu...bem...eu...

- sim tu o que? Não sabes bater antes de entrar? – percebendo-se só agora nos trajes que tinha vestido, tentado se cobrir com os braços cruzados.

- Eu bati! Tu é que não ouviste! Se não tivesses a música tão alta terias ouvido! E assim eu não teria que ter entrado e ver-te... bem... assim – Disse kakashi virando a cara um pouco corada para o lado.

- OK SAI SAI SAI!! AGORA!! QUERO ME VESTIR!!

-EU SAIO SIM!! NAO TE QUERIA VER NESSES...NESSES... TRAJES!! Só vim trazer a ino...

Virando-se kakashi sai do quarto e ino entra, dizendo:

- Menina :O que homem é esse, até fiquei com as pernas bambas :O

- Sim ino eu sei, não foi só a ti – diz abanado-se com a mão

- Pois mas o que foi isto? E porque é que estás assim vestida?- Perguntou ino vendo o que sakura vestia.

- Bem eu estava a ver que roupa havia de vestir, e decidi que hoje iria usar esta lingerie porque a comprei a semana passada e ainda não a vesti...

- Ah e porque é que o kakashi te viu assim?

- Olha porque ele entrou quando eu estava a ver o que eu vou vestir :S

- Hmm ok ok testuda, mas tenho que concordar contigo que aquele homem é um pedaço de mau caminho :P

- Bem ja chega desse assunto... diz.me primeiro: onde vamos? Segundo: o que vamos vestir?

- Então... vamos há discoteca a Caipi... – Disse Ino de forma natural como se fosse normal irem lá.

- A serio :O . ??

- Sim a serio testudinha :P

- Mas essa disco é exclusiva, é muito dificil arranjar entradas :O como é que conseguiste? Huh?

- Bem... para falar a verdade é porque conheço um certo segurança xD

- Ai ai só tu porquinha tinha que ser xD mas não interessa, agora só penso: eu vou há disco mais solicitada em todo o país - temos que ir perfeitas n.n

- Oh sim eu sei que temos que ir perfeitas, lindas, maravilhosas... sexys,sensuais... n.n Tanto que eu já trouxe as roupas que vamos usar, não vamos hoje com calças de ganga e top -.-

- hmm ok mas vê lá o que me vais dar para vestir ¬.¬

-- 30 minutos depois --

Toca o telemóvel da Ino, era tenten

(Dama Bete- Cala-te – Toque do telemóvel da Ino)

- Alô tenten

- Alô Ino! Olha o quê é que vais fazer hoje à noite n.n?

- Eu e a sakura vamos ao Caipi n.n

- Ao CAIPI??:O ahhhhhhhh podemos ir .?

- Oh tenten claro que sim, tás com o resto das meninas?

- Sim estamos aqui juntas na minha casa, aborrecidas e então ligámos para saber o que iam fazer, então a sakura passa aqui para nos buscar certo?

- Sim a testuda leva o carro, encontramos-nos daqui a... 20 minutos ok?

- Ok… olha a Hinata tá a perguntar se pode chamar o naruto para ir tambem…

- Sim pode... alias diz também para levar 3 amigos porque eu,a sakura e tu estamos solteiras e precisamos de acompanhantes xD ah e diz há Tema para chamar o Shikamaru também :P

- Oki n.n estou a ver que hoje a noite promete :D – diz Tenten com um sorriso malicioso.

--/--

Hinata ligou ao Naruto a combinar a saída e o 'recado' que a ino tinha dado.

--/--

Sakura e Ino desciam as escadas da casa da sakura completamente eufóricas, e quando se preparam para sair de casa, a mãe da sakura pergunta-lhe:

- Haruno Sakura a que horas é que chegas?

- Não se preocupe, a Sakura dorme na minha casa n.n- Disse Ino dando um sorriso de canto.

- Sim mãe eu vou dormir na casa da Ino, por isso só venho amanhã n.n'

- Hmm e isto é assim nem dizes nada?

- Mãe eu já não sou mais criança, ai enfim não me vais estragar a noite pois não? ¬¬

-Uff não filha, vai e diverte-te... Mas vê se tens juizo ok?

- Sim mãe - Beijo mãe doro-te :P

Sakura já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando a voz de Kakashi soou pela sala:

- Sakura! Onde é que vais assim vestida?

- Uh?! Desculpa?- Sakura virou para olhar Kakashi.

-Sim isso que ouviste...

- Não eu acho que ouvi mal o.O tu que és **NAMORADO **da minha mãe, _passageiro_ (sussurrou esta parte para ino), não tens nada a ver com isso :D Bem xau mãe até amanhã, ah e by the way eu levo o teu carro :P – disse saindo sem ao menos deixar eles argumentarem.

Ino e Sakura já ao pé do carro.

- Bem aquele gajo irritou-me -.- desde quando é que ele tem a ver com a tua vida? Aff enfim... o que vale é que tu respondeste à letra :D

- Enfim já estou habituada -.-' trata-me como se eu fosse filha dele, quando ele tem quase a mesma idade que eu... whatever -.-

-- 10 minutos depois em frente há porta da Tenten--

Ino sai do carro e avista as 3 amigas a virem ter consigo, todas estavam lindas, uma produçao fora do normal delas. Tenten ao chegar ao pé dela exclamou:

- Bem Ino estás toda produzida hoje, bem mais do que o normal :P

- Cala-te mas é e entra para o carro Tenten n.n'

--/--

Chegando ao estacionamento da discoteca Sakura pergunta à Hinata:

- Hinata onde é que combinaste com o Naruto?

- Oh até parece que não sabes como é o Naruto Como ele é cliente habitual já está lá dentro, ele disse que nos encontramos no bar de reggaeton - respondeu timidamente Hinata.

- Ah é verdade -.-' Esqueço-me que ele anda sempre na balada :P

As 5 amigas saiam do estacionamento quando 3 delas ficaram para trás, cochichado entre elas. Enquanto que Sakura e Ino iam distraidas pois tamanha era a sua euforia que só perceberam mais tarde que as suas 3 amigas tinham ficado para trás, automaticamente viraram-se e perguntaram a elas:

- Então meninas, que se passa?- Perguntou Ino

- Ah nada n.n estava só aqui a pensar que se fosse lesbica vocês não me escapavam – Dizendo isto Temari solta uma gargalhada. – Não é verdade Hinata? Tenten?

- Po..Pois..é..é ver..verdade..vocês vêm muito bo..bonitas -Disse Hinata muito constrangida.

- Quais muito bonitas, com aquelas roupas achas que essa a palavra é a mais adequada para descrevê-las?- perguntou Tenten de modo provocante.

- Hmm realmente Tenten tens razao elas hoje vieram para 'matar' xD- Disse Temari

- Pois foi... Essas roupas só podem ter sido ideia da Ino xD Sim porque a Sakura mesmo sendo depravada não se lembraria tão cedo de tais roupas...Porque vejamos um vestido preto,justo,de comprimento médio, em forma de cai-cai, aberto nas costas com fitas cruzadas como na racha até metade da coxa, e para finalizar umas sandálias pretas de salto,com cabelo solto só com uma pequena presilha de brilhantes a prender a franja de um lado, não é algo que tu usarias de cara pois não Sakura?- Pergunta com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Huh... huh... bem sim tens razão mas é bom se produzir mais em alguns dias :P – Diz Sakura um pouquinho corada, pela descrição da amiga.

- Oh Sakura tás linda, não ligues ao que elas dizem :P – Diz Ino fuzilando as 3 amigas.

- Ino cala-te porque tu também não ficas atrás:P Sim porque um vestido azul escuro com efeitos prateados, de tamanho médio,em forma de corpete com um ligeiro decote em V não te faz propriamente mais santa que a Sakura- Alfinetou Tenten – Muito menos sendo esse vestido também aberto nas costas, e com uma racha desse tamanho, uns sapatos de salto alto azuis e prateados, não podes negar que pensas-te em todos os pontos :P.

- Ora bolas uma pessoa já não pode ter imaginação, e se produzir para a melhor discoteca do país... tinhamos que vir produzidas :P – Disse Ino

- Oh Ino eu só tou a vos elogiar n.n porque ambas estão muito bonitas, sensuais e sexys :P go migas xD – Disse Tenten.

- Obrigada meninas . - Disseram Ino e Sakura em conjunto.

Fim do 1º Cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Mar de Conflitos

Cap.2- Na discoteca part.1

Entrarem dentro da discoteca foi fácil, tal como Ino disse que seria, inspeccionaram o recinto principal, e procuraram o tal bar que Naruto tinha falado. Logo avistaram a cabeça amarela a tomar uma bebida, juntamente com o primo da Hinata, o Neji.

Hinata foi a correr ter ele. Este agarrou a cintura da sua amada Hinata e deu-lhe um singelo beijo nos lábios, fazendo a menina corar. Depois a menina cumprimentou o primo e nesse momento chegam as restantes meninas. Cumprimentando o Naruto.

- Naruto onde anda o Shikamaru? - Perguntou Temari

- Oh Tema ele se não me engano... ficou deitado naqueles sofás à tua espera, mas tu já sabes que ele pode estar a dormir -.-'

- Aff aquele preguiçoso!! -.- Bem meninas eu vou há procura do meu namorado :P kiss - Disse Temari.

- Bem meninas este é o Neji o meu primo - - Disse Hinata – Neji estás são: Sakura, Ino e Tenten, e a Temari tu já conheces -.

- Olá meninas- Disse Neji, olhando atentamente para Tenten pois esta chamou- lhe a atenção por causa dos seus coques e dos olhos achocolatados.

- Prazer Neji!– Exclamaram as 3 jovens.

- Bem Naruto diz-me uma coisa...- Disse Ino olhando Sakura pelo canto dos olhos, sendo que esta percebeu o que a amiga ia perguntar.

- Sim Ino...

- Tu por acaso fazes capoeira?

Naruto que estava a beber da sua bebida engasgou-se com tal pergunta e olhou surpreso para amiga.

- Mas..mas...mas.. como é que tu sabes isso :O :O ??

- Oh oh tenho os meus contactos ihihih xD Mas porque é que não nos disseste que fazias? E pior porque é que não nos apresentaste aqueles teus amigos da capoeira? – Perguntou ino maliciosa.

- Olha porque... porque não tive tempo sei lá porque -.-' ah e quanto aos meus amigos, aqui o Neji é um deles, e os outros que andam ai espalhados pela disco, né Neji? – Dizendo isto olha para onde o amigo se encontrava antes e este já não se encontra lá, procurando-o pela pista encontra ele dançando com Tenten, muito animados. Vendo isto comenta com as raparigas e dá uma gargalhada maliciosa.

- Bem mas continuando se quiserem ir assistir a um treino apareçam lá na praia okinawa amanhã há tarde por volta das 3 n.n – disse Naruto

- Ok Naruto bigada pelo convite n.n nós vamos sim :P assim aproveitamos e apanhamos um solzinho :P Bem Sakura vamos deixá-los a namorar :P até logo meninos n.n kiss - Disse Ino

--/--

Sakura e Ino estavam a dirigir-se para o bar de techno conversando.

- Eu sabia que tu tinhas que tirar essa história a limpo né... ai ai pelo menos amanhã vai ter algo bom, apanhar sol e ver os gatinhos xD – Disse Sakura

- Ah pois é testuda xD

- Olhe sff quero uma fadinha verde xD – Disse Sakura

- Bem testuda já fadinha verde? Começas cedo :O

- Aff ok ok porquinha -.- dê-me antes uma vodka groselha... sff

- Ahh assim tá melhor não te esqueças que vais conduzir... ou melhor não vais até o efeito passar, ainda bem que só vamos para casa amanhã de manhã xD Bem e eu quero... hmm let me see... Ah já sei uma vodka morango sff – Disse ino

Enquanto esperavam pelas suas bebidas não reparam que se aproximava um rapaz que chegou ao pé de ino e disse:

- Oi gostusura, tudo bem?

- Estava tudo bem... até tu chegares xD

- Oh não me trates assim loirinha, com essa carinha de anjo esse tratamento fica mal, até porque eu vou pagar a tua bebida, além do mais não vais desperdiçar um rapaz como eu não é?- Disse convencido

- Um rapaz como tu? – Olhou – o de cima a baixo soltando uma sonora gargalhada – Desculpa não gosto de trocar fraldas xD ah além disso eu tenho dinheiro não preciso que me pagues nada xD agora dá meia-volta e sai da minha vista.

- Oh sua vadia, ainda vais te arrepender...

- Sim sim muito- Riu ironicamente ino.

- LOOOOL Ino no coments a sério aquele vai pensar duas vezes antes de ser convencido novamente xD

- É assim mesmo xD farta de putos ando eu... mas não te preocupes que acho que chegou a tua vez, olha só pró teu lado – Disse ino apontado pró lado de sakura.

- Oh não -.-' just with me ok vamos ver o que este vai fazer- Sakura sussurou para ino

- Olá princesa – Disse o desconhecido

- Ah olá- Respondeu Sakura meio a contra- gosto

- Então o que é que uma menina tão linda como tu faz por aqui ainda por cima sozinha ? – Perguntou ele olhando-a maliciosamente.

- Oh eu neste momento estou à espera da minha bebida, e não estou sozinha...

- Deixa-me pagar a tua bebida pode ser linda? Então e estás com quem?

- Pode ser sim, estou com a minha amiga ino, esta moça que está ao meu lado – disse apontando para ino, esta só riu porque já sabia o que a amiga ia fazer.

Entretanto as bebidas vieram.

- Olá também para ela, então e tu minha florinha aceitas dançar comigo?

- Hmm bem obrigada pelas bebidas - mas sabes... eu não aceito dançar com um rapaz que acha que com essa lábia pirosa serve para todas e que convence alguém, ah e by the way não me voltes a chamar de "minha florinha" nem me voltes a chatiar... bye bye xD

O rapaz ficou atónico a olhar para Sakura,pois pensou que ela estava no 'papo'.

As duas amigas saíram do bar a rir pelo que tinha acontecido.

-Bem testuda e tu ainda falas de mim, tu ainda foste pior fizeste ele pagar as bebidas ahahhaha e depois deste-lhe alta fora ahahahah

- Oh porquinha já sabes que eu sou assim xD Vá vamos dançar...

Quando chegaram à pista de dança começou a tocar Carlos Silva feat. Nelson Freitas- Crê Sabe 2008 (Hardwell Remix)

Ambas ficaram doidas com essa música pois era uma das suas favoritas, simplesmente esta musica causava uma onda de sentimentos que as punha doidas, fora de si. Começaram a dança energicamente causando sensação em todas as pessoas em seu redor...principalmente em 4 rapazes. Dois que tinham pareciam mais novos que elas, tomaram coragem para se aproximarem das raparigas... nisto:

- Não vale a pena vocês se aproximarem de nós, porque não queremos nada com putos... por isso... XAU! – disse Sakura num tom menos simpático.

Ambas desmancharam - se a rir com a atitude deles e da resposta de sakura.

Nisto Sakura sentiu-se observada por um homem, que se encontrava um tanto distante dela...esse homem era para ela como um fantasma por quando esta tentava descobrir quem era nunca o conseguia ver...

As duas amigas encontravam se super felizes a dançarem quando foram interrompidas, pois foram puxadas respectivamente, por dois rapazes...que foram logo puxando-as para dançarem...Sakura e Ino olharam muito chocadas e supresas com a atitudes daqueles rapazes mas... nisto repararam que eles chamavam a atenção delas,aproveitando assim o momento com cada rapaz chegando ao ponto de ficarem mais felizes ao dançaram com tal beleza e sedução daqueles braços musculados e definidos assim como as suas barrigas - .

Como estes testavam a coragem e a destreza de cada uma delas ao tentarem resistir a tais pedaços de mau caminho - . Elas se entre olharam descobrindo o que cada uma pensava... assim não foram precisas palavras e puxando respectivamente o seu par dirigiram- se para a pista de reggaeton/ kizomba ( e tarrachinha). Quando lá chegaram estava a dar:

Nelson Freitas ft. Chelsy Shantel - Amor Perfeito

Nisto as duas puxaram cada uma o seu rapaz...Começaram a dançar tranquilamente mas...mesmo assim chamaram a atenção de quem estava longe das raparigas. Uma dessas pessoas foi Hinata que ao ve-las comentou:

- Aquelas raparigas mesmo numa música como esta causam sensação- disse Hinata (corada pela atitude das amigas) ao seu amado Naruto.

Por sua vez Naruto olhando para pista confirmou o que a sua namorada havia dito.Entretando dois amigos deste haviam chegado junto deles (Sasuke e Gaara), que ficaram a observar o ambiente da pista. Na pista cada um destacou uma rapariga, Sasuke destacou uma rapariga de cabelos rosa, de olhos verdes de vestido um tanto chamativo - , por sua vez a rapariga que chamara atenção de Gaara era loira, de olhos azuis, e usava um vestido azul escuro.

Estas continuavam a dançar calmamente ao som do kizomba que tanto amavam -, quando subitamente o Dj muda de estilo de música ao por uma tarrachinha( dança muito sensual):

Helder Rei do Kuduro - Tarracha Mais Encosta Mais

Se antes chamavam atenção então agora é que eram mesmo o centro das atenções naquela pista. Tanto Sakura como Ino adoravam este tipo de musica.

Sakura dançava com um jovem alto, loiro, de olhos achocolatados, pussuidor de um corpo que se pode dizer um tanto invejavel visto que tinha um body meio definido... mal a musica mudou assim Sakura mudou...começaram a dançar mais juntos, como a musica exigia...começou a dançar sensualmente deixando qualquer homem 'normal' fora de si.

Ino por sua vez começou também a dançar sensualmente, sendo puxada pelo seu par para junto dele, quase sofucando- a, nisto os dois 'casais' foram-se desafiando...de quem conseguia tarrachar mais,de quem rodopiava mais, etc. Começaram a dançar e a concretizar os desafios propostos...

A uns poucos metros de distancias estava Gaara e Sasuke que 'controlavam' a pista, observando as duas amigas a dançarem.

" Fogo aquela loira está mesmo a chamar a atenção...o que é que ela vê naquele babaca...uma rapariga tão linda, com um ar de mulher delicada merecia um homem e não um puto com mania de que é um homem, quanto mais se pode comparar a um rato.. Fogo ela está mesmo a provocar. – Pensava Gaara"

" Aquela está ali na pista com mania de mulher fatal, é só mania...enfim mas olhando mais atentamente até que ela é bonita, sexy e aquele ar de mulher sensual... Hmm desde quando é que eu olho mais de duas vezes para uma rapariga que se arma? ... não me lembro de ter alguma vez visto uma mulher que causa se tal sensação em mim...- Pensava Sasuke"

Entretanto Sakura e Ino continuavam a concretizar os desafios propostos pelo o outro 'casal' . O desafio que faltava era ver quem rodopiava mais, assim foram rodopiadas pela pista cada uma para uma parte distinta.

Ino e o seu par foram dançar para o pé do bar. E começaram a falar:

-Então Ino tu danças muito bem :P

- Tu também não ficas atrás...

Estavam tão entretidos que não viram que estavam a ir de encontro ao bar, onde estava um Gaara a tentar não olhar para aquela loira, que não reparou quando o par de ino a fez rodopiar, e esta foi de tal maneira que se largou do seu par indo cair nos braços de Gaara, derrubando-lhe a bebida no chão.


	3. Chapter 3

Mar de Conflitos

3º Capitulo- Na discoteca part.2

Estes se entreolharam e Gaara se pronunciou:

- Tu derrubaste a minha bebida!

- huh..huh... pois... hmm des...desculpa – Disse sem graça

-Não sabes ver por onde andas -.-' ?

-Eu já pedi desculpa ¬.¬

-E eu não as aceitei! Derrubaste a minha bebida,foste contra mim, não sabes ver por onde andas? -.- já para não falar que continuas agarrada a mim!! – Exclamou com a face sem qualquer expressão.

Ino automaticamente soltou-se dele, e furiosa respondeu:

- Escuta aqui seu... grosso e mal-educado, eu pedi desculpas e não tive culpa se cai justo no teu.. peito- Ino olhou para Gaara mais atentamente e vários pensamentos com segundas intenções lhe passaram pela cabeça, pois só agora teve tempo para reparar em como aquele ser mal-educado era tão 'interessante'.

Enquanto isso Gaara pensava: "Raios essa loira oxigenada céus, ela nem sabe como me está a deixar louco... Calma Gaara, tu és controlado, respira isso, nada de te deixares levar por uma loira oxigenada, com esta roupa justinha, céus tenho que afastar estes pensamentos..."

- Ok agora já não há mais nada a fazer, a bebida já se foi...- Disse Gaara dando-lhe costas,deixando uma Ino atónica a olhá-lo.

Ela pensava:

"Damn it,este homem é... é um pedaço de mau caminho, só de pensar que há minutos estava naqueles braços fortes,musculosos, hmmm será que ele faz musculação? Hmm ou será que faz natação? Hmm mas pera aonde é que ele vai? Heii volta aqui...Diz algo, algo contrutivo... vamos lá..."

- Xau também para ti... Foguinho – E vira costas, procurando Sakura na pista.

Gaara nem sequer lhe respondeu mas pensou: " Não é xau é até já loira oxigenada"

Ino avistou Sakura a dançar e foi ter com ela e disse-lhe:

- Sakura vem comigo ao Wc

- Hmm ok Ino, vamos. Xauxito gato :P

O Par de Sakura só lhe mandou um beijo pelo ar, dando-lhe a entender que queria estar com ela quando esta voltasse.

Na casa-de-banho Ino relatava o que tinha acontecido a Sakura.

- Mas Ino o quê é que tu vais fazer? Sabendo como tu és não vais deixar barato...

- LOOL pois é testuda só ainda não sei o que vou fazer, mas aquele foguinho vai ver o que acontece quando alguém se mete com Yamanaka Ino – Riu do que disse.

As duas amigas voltaram para a pista de dança, lá já não encontraram os seus pares, e pensaram que ainda bem, pois já estavam fartas deles.

Foram dançar as duas sozinhas, decidiram que agora não iriam-se destacar. Ino andava a ver se via Gaara, mas não o tinha visto até agora.

Sakura continuava a se sentir observada mas até agora ainda não tinha conseguido ver por quem. Passado um tempo ambas decidiram-se sentar. Ino ficou sentada num sofá, enquanto que a Sakura decidiu ir ao bar buscar as bebidas.

- Quero dois Vodkas limão sff – Pediu

- Com certeza, queres com duas rodelas de limão também?- Perguntou o barman todo sorridente

- Hmm se não for te dar trabalho :P

- De modo nenhum doçura :P

-Então obrigada :P

Enquanto esperava olhava ao redor para apreciar o quanto aquela disco era grande e bem decorada. Voltou-se para o barman, lançou-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento, pegou nas bebidas e virou-se... Derrubando ambas as bebidas em cima de um rapaz de olhos cor de ónix,e cabelos pretos, que arregalou os olhos ao sentir o contraste das bebidas geladas com a sua pele quente. Sakura também arregalou os olhos não só de espanto por ter sido, mais uma vez desastrada, mas também por ter sido justo num rapaz tão 'apetecível'.

- Ai meu Deus, me desculpa :S eu sou tão desastrada, eu não te vi, e me virei com tudo, e agora molhei-te e se estraguei a tua blusa?! Tens que me deixar pagá-la! Eu insisto :S E tens que ir te lavar podes ficar doente devido ao contraste de temperatura, isso não é bom – Dizia Sakura, muito rápido, preocupada e constrangida pelo sucedido.

Sasuke olhava atento,impassivel para a garota à sua frente e pensava: " Ela fica é tão bonita assim n.n, Uchiha Sasuke o que raios estás tu a pensar -.-' controle, assume o controle, onde é que está o sujeito impassivel e que sempre sabe o que fazer? "

- Ok... já percebi… podes parar de ser irritante… - Respondeu Sasuke.

Sakura parou de falar, olhou para ele com cara de "o que foi que ele me chamou oO'''? Quem ele pensa que é para me chamar de irritante ò.ó? Ai ele vai ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa ahahahahha"

- Oh ainda bem que percebeu senhor... então deixe-me que lhe diga que voçê é um arrogante, convencido, armado em superior, e que não tem nenhum direito em me chamar de _**irritante**_ visto que não me conhece de lado nenhum, e isto foi um acidente!

- Pois foi senhorita mas acho que estamos quites visto que acabou de me chamar de _**arrogante,convencido,armado em superior**_, se não estou em erro foram essas palavras... – Disse sasuke com grande calma, pois este quase nunca perdia as estribeiras.

- Usei essas e usarei muitas mais se continuar a ter essa pose de 'eu sou o maior' pessoas assim enjoam-me ! – Sakura exclamou com aspereza.

- Chega!! Fique calada quando não sabe com quem está a falar!! – Sasuke foi chegando mais perto de sakura, quando estava a poucos centimetros desta falou - a senhorita sabia que é muito perigoso xingar um homem mais forte que vossa excelência...

- Ai sim? Eu não vejo aqui nenhum homem mais forte do que eu? Me diz aonde é que ele está? – Sakura fingia procurar tal homem,isso irritou sasuke. E ele fez o que ela não esperava, encostou-a há bancada do bar, aproximou os seus lábios até ao ouvido da Haruno e sussurrou-lhe:

- Ainda vais ver o homem forte que eu sou – Provocou ele

Sakura fitou- o e aproximou-se dele e disse quase contra os lábios do mesmo:

- Nem nos teus sonhos playboyzinho...

Depois deu-lhe um empurrão e deixou- o para trás atónico com a resposta da garota, pois não esperava tal coisa, pois nenhuma rapariga o tinha 'desafiado', normalmente caiam aos seus pés...

Sasuke só deu o seu sorriso de canto e dirigindo-se para o pé dos amigos que se encontravam sentados num sofá pensou: " Tu não perdes pela volta rosinha"

Sakura voltava para o pé de ino quando se lembrou que elas tinham que voltar para o pé dos seus amigos, já para não falar que elas tinham que conhecer os amigos que o naruto tinha trazido. Quando chegou ao pé da ino esta perguntou-lhe:

- Sakura nem te pergunto pelas bebidas -- o que se passou?

Sakura contou-lhe o que se tinha passado e ino desatou a rir, pois achou muito engraçado tal situação. Ambas foram ter com Hinata e Naruto. Ao chegarem lá só encontram estes.

- Então Hinata como é que tem sido a noite? – Perguntou sakura

- Bem... eu e o Naruto dançamos, e tivemos aqui a falar com o pessoal, a temari e o shikamaru acho que já foram para casa, a tenten e o neji bem desapareceram durante uns tempos e ele foi leva-la a casa, e estavamos há vossa espera porque o naruto quer vos apresentar os seus dois amigos – Respondeu Hinata

- Hmm pois bem então o Naruto que venha pois já são 2 e meia da manha queremos aproveitar :P né baby xD – Disse Ino

-Ele já vem ino, ele foi há procura deles...

- Hmm ok ino então vamos buscar 2 bebidas? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Ok testuda vamos. Hinata queres também?

- Não Ino eu ainda tenho... mas obrigada n.n

As duas foram buscar as bebidas quando voltaram...

Fim do 3º Capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Mar de Conflitos

4º Cap- Apresentações oficiais

As duas foram buscar as bebidas quando voltaram viram 2 rapazes de costas para elas e ino pronunciou-se:

- Olha lá Sakura aquele parece que tem fogo na cabeça – Começaram a rir. De repente ino pára e dá-se conta do que disse e pensou :" fogo...hmm faz me lembrar alguém... só espero que não seja aquele grosso.. nahhh isso é impossível xD" , sakura viu a expressão da amiga e comentou:

- Nahh ino isso é impossível xD bem vamos até lá xD

Naruto quando as vê levanta-se e abre um grande sorriso.

- Meninas estava a ver que nunca mais apareciam, quero vos apresentar os meus amigos, Sasuke, Gaara, estas são Sakura e Ino.

As duas ao se virarem pareceu lhes que tinha faltado o chão, e susteram a respiração por uns segundos. Automaticamente, entre olharam-se percebendo o que se passava, também era impossível não perceber, ambas estavam com uma cara de espanto.

Os dois rapazes estavam com uma cara maliciosa a olhar as duas garotas.

"Eu disse que seria até já loirinha"-Pensou Gaara.

"Com que então o nome da fera rosada é Sakura, hmm nome bastante apropriado, aff mas no quê é que estou a pensar -.-', perfeito ela vai levar o toco mais depressa ahahah " – pensou Sasuke

Ambos levantaram-se e dirigiram-se às duas raparigas estáticas.

- Olá outra vez loira oxigenada

- Olá foguinho – disse ino com um sorriso malicioso

- Ah agora já estás com essa cara, não é safadinha- sussurrou sakura para ino

- Xiuu calada testuda, deixa-me aproveitar este gato :P- sussurrou ino de volta

- Hmm sei :P bem e eu vou encarar ali o sr. Eu-sou-o-melhor-e-ninguém-me-vence -.-

- Olha que tu não te deste nada mal testudinha :P

- é eu sei xD

Sasuke virou-se para Sakura:

- Hmm então tu és a tal amiga do Naruto, á qual ele sempre falou, a de cabelo rosa, realmente que coisa mais estranha – provocou ele

- Oh sim essa sou eu, e tu és aquele que compete com ele em todos os desportos, acrescento desde já que também és insuportável, bem e não foi um prazer te conhecer...

- Digo o mesmo- Respondeu arrogantemente.

Naruto e Hinata assistiam a tudo com um enorme ponto de interrogação, até que o Naruto não aguentou mais e perguntou exasperado:

- Mas vocês já se conhecem, dattebayo?

Ninguém lhe ligou, ele voltou a perguntar até que gritou e estes viraram-se para ele e disseram todos ao mesmo tempo:

-Eu conhecer esta besta arrogante? Só nos cruzamos ali há bocado- Respondeu Sakura fuzilando Sasuke

- Eu conhecer esta irritante!! Preferia andar sobre fogo -.-' – Disse Sasuke

- Eu não a/o conheço, só nós cruzamos por aí- Responderam Ino e Gaara.

- É então preferias andar sobre o cabelo dele, é prepara-te foguinho xD - Disse Ino apontando para Gaara, este lançou-lhe um olhar assassino tendo como resposta um sorriso malicioso da mesma. Sasuke só olhou pró amigo pensando " É amigo vais ter muito trabalho" dando o seu sorriso de canto.

- Ok... então eu e a hinata vamos nos embora, vemos-nos amanhã ok? Ino,Sakura as 3 ok? Vá pessoal fiquem bem e por favor não se matem na nossa ausência... vamos amor? – Perguntou naruto a hinata.

Esta assentiu e despediu-se dos 4 e foi com naruto embora.

Sakura olhou para ino e disse-lhe:

- Vou dar uma volta, encontramos-nos mais tarde :P . E sai.

Sasuke fica com o 'casal' olha para eles, acena-lhes e sai também.

Ino começa a puxar conversa com Gaara:

-Tão...Gaara...que idade tens?

-20

-Ah, eu tenho 19 D "humm que bom, ainda está na idade do pecado", tão e trabalhas?

Mas esta não ouviu a resposta de Gaara...

-Pelo vistos estudas... ja que para mim quem cala consente.Tão e tens carro?

Este responde que sim, mas nunca olhando para Ino, nunca mudando a sua atitude de homem frio...

-Moras onde?

-Em casa- respondeu Gaara num tom irónico

- Ahh...obrigada...isso já eu sabia! Tens namorada?- Corando perguntou.

Gaara olhou para Ino pelo canto dos seus olhos, notando o tom avermelhado que lhe surgia nas faces.Nem assim Gaara respondeu pondo a paciência da jovem Ino á prova. O tom avermelhado de envergonhada modifico-se pouco a pouco para um tom vermelho de raiva.

-Fogo não queres responder não respondas... Aff que homem mais gelado... – nisto Ino levanta-se do seu lugar dirigindo- se ao bar.

Ao lá chegar Ino sente-se ser puxada pelo braço por um desconhecido...

Fim do 4º Cap.

Aloo minna - Gomen ne pelo atrasado do cap :x o próximo virá + cedo e maior :)

Beijitooo


End file.
